Hati Skodlow
'The Beginning' Hati Skodlow Hati Skodlow started secondlife in early 09 as Wolf Wrexan as a request from an imvu friend who on secondlife is know as Fenris Frostbite. He origionally joind for fun, but was quickly sucked into the expanding milataristic world by Fenris. He joined Black Tide pretty much just to watch it fall to disaster. Before it fell he was involved in the last battle of BT against ASR. In total they failed, but he managed to infiltrate the first building of their territory and played a major role in pushing them back. The end of the battle was the leader being literally bought out of the army by an ASR member. After Black Tide, he joined Strelok, but didn't get verry far on account of the base he was charged with was relatively inactive and the fact that the group disapeared shortly after he joined. After strelok he freelanced for awhile untill joining Army Of The Void, led by his close friend, reaper Neiro. AOTV was mostly a hangout group though, that ended up never even completeing their base befor they died off aswell. After that he and reaper joined Wolven Warriors under the leadership of Fenris. Wolf quickly rose to the rank of SiC or Beta, whereas reaper unfortunately was still inexperianced and had dificulty passing recruit level. After months of constant raids by ASR, WW died off. Wolf Wrexan made it his goal to cause total turmoil to all of their old enemies. Unfortunately, his account was banned for reasons unknown. 'The Revival' After making his new account, Hati Skodlow, he started to dabble in building, scripting, and texturing. Once Wolven Warrirs was reborn, he reclaimed his rank as SiC and trained many of the strongist fighters in WW. After they started to recruit again, they built a bigger, better base. Although, sadly it was inactive for a long time an nothing really happened. Once the base was rebuilt again into a more acceptable base, the war with the remnants of ASR began. It didn't take long for them to give up, though. In their place came Catalyst. In evry battle they fought with an unfair 5-1 ratio and still could not defeat the Wolven Warriors in a fair fight. As catalyst's raids began, Hati's nicname started to become known as the knife beast to his trainees and a few enemies and third parties. Near the end, catalyst launched a 15man attack against Hati Skodlow & Fenris Frostbite, but to no avail. Fenris and Hati managed to force them out of the building and to the roof befor they started to slowly retreat. Shortly after, a large battle of a catalyst favor of 15 vs. 1 was fought with only the scripter for Wolven Warriors. When Hati had returned he realised the base had been raided in his absence. A few days later, WW died for good, and was replacet with Sparatutto. The group didn't last long, but was nearly impenatrable while it was alive. After Fenris Frostbite ceased to exist, Sparatutto did aswell. After Sparatutto, Hati joind catalyst after som begging from Fenris' new account, Sebastion Skizm. He reluctantly joined, but quickly grew tired of the constant trolling and inactivity and left. A long time passed and Hati had quit secondlife for a while. 'The Merge' When he came back, he joined catalyst again. This time, on the main grid as Hati Darkfold. On MG, Catalyst actually became similar to Wolven Warriors. Most of Catalyst acted as a family for their short life on MG. Though he hates to admit it, Catalyst is sorely missed by Hati. After Catalyst, came Coalition of the Order. Hati Darkfold attempted to join them, but after some events that will stay unmentioned, he was provoked by one of their soldiers and struck back. After this, he gained a Kill on Sight order, or KoS, which brings us to preasant day as he still holds a grudge and plots his next move.